Constellations
by goosehmm
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy was the entire reason I came to Salem for my final year of learning. I heard a small pop as the second exchange student arrived and was greeted by the headmistress. I blanched, I knew that voice all too well. "Rose?"
1. Circinus

**Hello everyone! You are now reading my brand new fic that is me attempting to make up for my lack of creativity for **_**Prospering**_**. Anywho, this is a Scorpius/Rose fic set in Rose's POV. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

"And then the prat tried telling me _I _was coming on too strong!" Dominque was chatting animatedly beside me, prattling on about how she and her latest boyfriend-of-the-week had broken up. She had managed to capture the attention of most of the Gryffindor table, though in my personal opinion her story wasn't the least bit fascinating. A similar one was told almost once a week, maybe once every two, about how her boy toy got a little too frisky and wanted in her pants a little too soon. However, I always believed Dominique was fast paced herself, which is why I was flabbergasted at her statement, though for a different reason than everyone else at the table.

"No way!" Lily managed to hiss, her hand reaching for her wand and her eyes searching for whatever poor bloke Dominique had wrapped around her finger this week.

"The git," Fred shouted much the same, already on his feet and moving toward the Slytherin table, obviously the house of the sod who was about to get his arse beaten. I rolled my eyes at my family's antics, quite the temperamental lot they were. My mind was slightly preoccupied; anyway, I was looking for Albus, my cousin and second best mate, following closely behind Scorpius Malfoy. I felt as though the two of them had been avoiding me lately, which peeved me quite a bit. Some mates those two were. However, if not for the fact that my two best mates were eluding me, I may have given Dominique more sympathy.

"Rosie dear, what's got your knickers in a twist?" Dominique seemed slightly peeved, more than likely having noticed the little concern I showed for her predicament. As much as I love my cousin, she's used to being showered with attention. My theory has always been that she's got a special place in her parent's heart, being "a special little accident" that occurred six years after their first child Victorie. She was even what prompted Fluer and Bill to try for Louis not even a few months later. Anyway, she was giving me a rather hard look at the moment, no doubt hoping I would join in Lily's and Fred's quest to avenge her honor.

"I'm worried about Al and Scorpius, actually. I was hoping to talk to them before term was over," I answered truthfully. I suppose it's time I let loose a bit of information about my two best mates. I'll start with Albus Severus Potter, considering he's a bit easier. We've been attached at the hip since we both were in diapers; our parents were those that made up the golden trio back when Voldemort was at large. He's my cousin, also, which only makes the bond stronger, I suppose. We never really fought until our first year, when Scorpius Malfoy came into the picture. My father had told me not to trifle with the Malfoy boy, he was bad news. Of course, I was only eleven and I had no idea what he meant. So I did, successfully avoiding him all the way to Hogwarts while I played exploding snap with Albus and James.

He was sorted into Gryffindor, which came as a shock to almost the entire school. At the time I didn't quite understand the big deal, either. To put it simply, my parents surprisingly avoided their pasts, claiming what happens in the past stays in the past, and that it shouldn't affect our present. Therefore, I had heard little of the Malfoy boy until I was standing on the platform about to board the Hogwarts Express. Still, his sorting still enraged me, Gryffindor was _my _house, and I wasn't going to share it with a bloke my father told me was bad news. Anyone like that didn't deserve to be in a house with me. And Albus had already been sorted, placed in Gryffindor as well. So my heart was torn as I made my way to the sorting hat and joined my cousin and the blonde boy and the table clad in garnet and gold.

We avoided each other successfully the first couple of days; whatever my father had told me his father must have told him about me. I don't even think we really spoke, picking seats on opposite sides of the room, choosing friends the other didn't associate with. He tested my wits, too, rising to a level equal to my own in almost every class. Of course, our bitter competition was shattered when he and Al were partnered in Potions together shortly after the start of school.

They were fast friends to put it lightly; Albus was generally a very accepting person, a trait he inherited from his father. Our first tiff occurred two weeks into my first term ever when Albus requested that Scorpius sit with us at lunch in the Great Hall. I screamed like a banshee, a fact I regret now, claiming I wasn't going to sit with a scum like a Malfoy. I had stormed off, and I had also greatly offended Scorpius.

He was always a better person than I was; He approached me later that day explaining how he didn't appreciate me flinging his name around like that. At the time I thought it was rich of him to say something like that, I had jumped to conclusions and believed he had been avoiding my because my last name was Weasley. And using my Weasley temper I let him know exactly what I thought of that, using a voice not appropriate indoors. What had astounded me was that through my screeching and rage, he had just simply smiled and said: "My father told me you'd probably lead our class. I suppose I let my competitive side get out of hand. I apologize."

I was speechless, needless to say, my mouth agape at how mature this eleven year old boy was being. It was then that I decided to be cordial toward him, at first for Al's sake and then because I actually enjoyed his company. By the end of first year we were inseparable, 'the new golden trio' I once heard us called.

Al always told me Scorpius and I would end up together. I was young when he first told me this, probably third year, and I blanched, thinking such a thing was absolutely preposterous. My best mate _Scorpius _and I in a romantic entanglement? How could Al think something so absolutely ridiculous? I had voiced these thoughts and he just smirked knowingly at me, shrugging his shoulders and refusing to explain his speculation further.

Now I should tell you he was absolutely right. No—not absolutely, Scorpius and I are definitely _not _together, despite the fact that _I _would like us to be. Yes, you have heard correct. I, Rose Jean Weasley, fancy Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It actually came as a surprise, as years passed we grew closer and closer, if that were possible. And as years passed we also grew ourselves, developing into bodies fit for adulthood. I dated and he dated, however, almost every single one of his girlfriends I had a problem with. At first I found actual problems with them, and he actually listened. They had nothing in common, she snogged another bloke behind his back, I heard her call me a bitch. However, as he grew he began to pay more attention to the actual personality of the bird he dated, and then I had the problem of not being able to find anything wrong. But still, I loathed these girls and they loathed me, and these feelings were unclear until a few short weeks ago when we shared a drunken kiss at the victory party after a win against Ravenclaw for the Quidditch cup. I woke up with a wicked hangover yet I saw things more clearly than I had in years. I obviously told Al, seeking his advice on how to handle a situation such as fancying, maybe even loving your best mate…

* * *

"Rosie Posie! The sun would like to say its final farewell!" A sickly sweet voice crooned in my ear, and multiple bodies were collapsing on my bed, hoping to jostle me awake. I groaned outwardly, reaching for my second pillow and blindly throwing it, hoping to connect with my unknown targets. I missed; I heard it crash into my dresser, sending something flying to the floor.

"You should be excited Rosie! And not seeking to kill us so early in the morning!" Yes dear cousins, early in the morning, a time that should be spent sleeping and not trying to wake me. My eyes began to flutter open as I flopped onto my back, sun streaming into my sight.

"She lives!" I heard Albus call downstairs as if it were some kind of revelation. I vaguely heard a crowd cheering.

"Why are you prats trying to wake me up at-" I glanced over to my clock. "-6:30! Are you guys insane? It's summer break!" I screeched the second part, my arms flailing in an attempt to make contact with whoever was closest to me. I think I hit Louis, it sounded like his grunt, and I'm pretty sure I heard Lily squeak as I narrowly missed part of her anatomy. I finally stilled, only to sit myself up to face five eager faces.

"What's got you lot so excited?" I whined, rubbing my eyes as I tried to fully awaken. No one should be allowed to wake this early on break.

"Don't you know Rosie Posie?"

"You've been excited for weeks!"

"Are you going to miss me? You better miss me?" I looked to Albus with a bemused expression written on my features.

"Why would I miss you, I see you every—"And then it dawned upon me to check the calendar neatly pinned to the wall above my desk. August 15th, the day-.

"Will you get me a souvenir in Salem, Rosie?" I looked down to the youngest of all the Weasley/Potter's little Lucy, preparing for her first year at Hogwarts. And although I myself was preparing for my seventh year of school, I wouldn't be there to see her off, a realization that shouldn't have hit me so hard considering I had known for months. I wasn't going to Hogwarts this year.

"I'm going to school Lucy; I won't be seeing much of the United States. I'll try to get you something though, I suppose," I smiled at the little girl and she gave me a toothy grin as she slid off the edge of my bed and began heading toward the door.

Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, located off the beat and track in Massachusetts. I had been invited to their foreign exchange program at the beginning of the break and had jumped at the opportunity. As much as I loved Hogwarts, there were things I had hoped to avoid this year, awkward encounters I should have avoided. However, this gave me a chance to start fresh for the year, get away from all my soiled entanglements and kindle new friendships.

"Rose, get dressed! Your portkey leaves in thirty minutes!" My mother's voice called from downstairs, again followed by the cheers from who I presumed to be my aunts and uncles. I smiled to myself, my eyes lifting to meet the mirrored faces of my cousins.

"Out you go, I doubt you lot want to see me in my knickers," I grinned cheekily to have Fred, James and Albus all gag loudly.

"Merlin, Rose! Thanks for that mental picture! Appreciate it!"

"My eyes! My poor eyes!"

"Don't know any bloke who wants to know about that," James said that one and I replied by chucking a pillow at his face. He sniggered, tossing the plush item to the side.

"Relax Rosie, he's just got to tell himself that to make up for the fact that he's not going to be able to beat any boys off of you this year," Lily linked her arm through mine as I led her and the others to the hallway.

"Hurry down Rosie, I think we've got a surprise planned for you," Albus was the last to depart from my room, and he gave me a tight hug as though I was already leaving.

"Hey now, you've got another thirty minutes to deal with me. And doesn't everyone know I loathe surprises?" I really did detest surprises, every since Scorpius and Albus tried throwing me a surprise party in forth year in the common room. They had told everyone to hide behind the couches and jump out when I entered. Some seventh year whose name I can't recall got a little too excited and managed to sock me in the face when he threw his arms up. I've tried avoiding such situations ever since. I frowned at the memory.

"He's not going to be here if that's what you are thinking," Al told me, a small frown on his face. Unfortunately, no Al, those were not the thoughts plaguing me. But thanks for brining it back up. He worsened my mood, and I began to shoo him from the doorway.

"I'll be down in a few minutes," I replied rather lamely, giving him a sad smile as I closed the door, preventing him from saying anything further.

I emerged downstairs a while five minutes later, I had hurried to put on my sparse make-up even. And still, my mother was peeved.

"Rosie, you've left us all waiting! There are too many of us, how will we get all of the good-byes in?" She was serious too, a slightly hard look on her face.

"'Mione, cut her some slack, I'm sure this lot can be quick. We will see her at Christmas, anyway!" My father emerged from the crowd and wrapped his arm affectionately around my mother's waist. I rolled my eyes at the two of them but managed a smile, stepping forward to create a group hug. Before I knew it, another body had thrown itself into the hug I was sharing with my parents.

"Rosie, promise me you won't write!" I knew that sarcastically cheeky voice.

"Hugh, I promise I'll write to you every day on every single hour, detailing just how attractive my American classmates are!" I winked at him and nudged his side playfully once my parents released their grip on me. I then enveloped my younger brother in a tight hug. My father began chastising me for "looking at blokes that way". The poor sod still thought I was too young to date. Silly dad.

"Ugh, Rose! Ge'roff." His voice was muffled as I stuffed his face down into my hair. Curse his height. How was I one of the few Weasley's to inherit a short gene? Most of my family towered over me. I released Hugo to see he was smiling widely at me.

"I'll miss you Rosie. Please really do write, I'd love to hear what the U.S is like. But no boys in the letters, please?" He stuck his tongue out and I laughed, along with most of my family who had been listening in.

"I'll miss you too Hughie,"

Most of the farewells were much of the same, family members would tell me to write and I'd tell them that they shouldn't have too much fun without me. I was pretty depressed by the time I had gotten through my entire family; it was slightly surreal that I wouldn't be seeing any of them for quite some time. On top of that, the lack of a certain someone's presence was relieving and extremely missed at the same time. However, I pushed the heavy feeling in my heart to the side, knowing this program was for the best.

"Rose, come on, let's go. Your father has got the portkey set up in the back yard," As I began to walk I felt Albus fall into step beside me, throwing one of his arms casually over my shoulders and pulling me into a half-hug. When I turned I met his eyes, bright green just like his father's, and yet sad. I gave him a weak smile and turned to wrap him into a tight hug.

"Al, write me everyday, okay?" I whispered into his arm, and I felt his chest rumble as he laughed.

"Of course, Rosie Poise. What I'm I going to do without my favorite cousin?' I know other people were listening, eavesdroppers the Weasley clan was, and usually most of my cousins would protest someone claiming to have a favorite cousin. No one spoke a word, fully understanding and accepting the fact that I was truly Al's favorite cousin as he was mine.

"You've got Scorpius, I'm sure you'll do just fine," I don't know if he meant to answer me and he never got the chance, or if he just didn't know what to say, but Albus gave me a peculiar look before I was swept away from my parents.

"Rose, its right over there. That tin can in the middle of the lawn,"

"I'd suggest keeping your eyes shut the entire time. It's like apparition and I know how you hate that,"

"Don't move around too much, you won't get splinched but you'll feel funny when you land,"

"It's going to be early in the morning over there so don't make a rukus,"

I swear, I was being bombarded by last minute advice from my entire family and I didn't have the time to absorb any of it. I shakily stepped toward the center of the lawn, grabbed onto the tin can, and began to feel as though I was spinning on the spot. Before I knew it I was in a dark office, the cheers of my family members still ringing in my ears.

"Ah, Miss Rose Weasley, welcome to Salem Academy for Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm the headmistress Veranna Melten,"

I blinked, attempting to take in my surroundings. Immediately I began comparing the large room to the headmaster's office in Hogwarts. This room was rectangular with wooden panels lining the walls, giving the room a darker feel. One wall had rather dated wallpaper consisting of a man and his hounds duck hunting, repeated hundreds and hundreds of times over the expanse of the wall. I was standing before a rich wooden desk stacked neatly with papers, and I noticed many of them were supply lists for the students. As my eyes lifted I realized the headmistress was extending her hand toward me.

I squeaked a little, upset by my failure to notice the polite gesture. I took her hand and shook it, raising my eyes to meet hers. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Headmistress Melten. I'm excited to begin this year," I smiled politely, seating myself in the black leather chair across from her. Veranna Melten was much younger than I had expected, probably in her late fifties at the most. Her hair, however, was a beautiful silver, pulled back into a tight bun. She was wearing traditional robes in a dark blue color, much like professor McGonagall's. She seemed friendly, however, which made my nerves relax ever so slightly.

"As you may know, it's much too early right now, and most of our students arrived last night. Classes do begin this morning after breakfast in our cafeteria at eight. You'll probably be tired by early this evening due to the time zone difference, though I do suggest to refrain from sleeping too early in an attempt to adjust to our time schedule. Lunch will be after your third class if you have one, it's usually around one in the afternoon. Dinner will be at seven sharp. I presume our rules are much in the same as they are at Hogwarts, please refrain from using most magic outside of class and stay in uniform throughout all of your classes. Oh—here is your schedule," She paused only to shuffle through a bin of paperwork, allowing me to compose my thought momentarily. It was all so overwhelming. "You usually wouldn't be getting these until breakfast; however, I figured it would be nice to go over it with your aid. Which reminds me; our head boy has been assigned to show you around these next few days, he'll be waiting outside when I dismiss you,"

She stopped again, watching as I gave myself the chance to look at my schedule. I was taking the same classes I would have been in Hogwarts, my courses designed for a field in Healing, therefore the only core class I had dropped was Defense Against the Dark Arts. My electives consisted of Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures, not Muggle Studies much to my mother's dismay. Despite my passion for learning I blanched at the sight of my classes, it was beginning to dawn upon me just how overwhelming this entire experience is.

"Miss Weasley, relax. You'll do just fine, I promise. I've got another exchange student arriving shortly. I suppose you'd know him, he's also from Hogwarts. You two can get through it all together. I've got some paperwork for you to sign, however, just a few small things, our code of conduct mainly. Here—"She handed me a small packet of paperwork, and I pushed to the side the fact that a fellow Hogwarts student was joining me. I was curious to who it was, however, I couldn't care less, as long as it wasn't one particular person. Scorpius Malfoy was the entire reason I came to Salem for my final year of learning. I heard a small pop as the second exchange student arrived and was greeted by the headmistress. I blanched, I knew that voice all too well.

"Rose?"

* * *

**Yay, I'm actually really excited to write the fic, so let's hope I get new chapters up fast! This wasn't really meant to be a cliff-hanger, I assume it's pretty obvious who the second exchange student is. Anyway, I would love to hear your thoughts, so please review! **


	2. Corvus

**Hey everyone! Here is the newest chapter! I got too lazy to proofread this, so I hope it isn't overridden with mistakes. I've also decided to name the chapters for constellations, because, that is the name of the fic! In case anyone was wondering about the titles. Ha, anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

"Scorpius?" My voice was shaky, I had difficulty speaking those three syllables. My eyes were bugging out of my head, my voice and shaky, and my heart was pounding through my chest, thanks to the presence of one measly bloke standing on the other side of the room. He was looking at me with a bemused expression, his brows furrowed and his grey eyes studying my face. If only I could see my own face right now, it would be permanently stuck with my mouth agape and my cheeks a bright red. I was honestly waiting for Albus to jump from around the corner shouting "Jokes on you Rosie!" before taking Scorpius back home to England. Unfortunately, Albus never came and I stood gaping like a very unattractive fish.

"Miss Weasley," The headmistress cleared her throat in an attempt to catch my attention, and she successfully broke me out of my trance.

"Yes Headmistress Melten?" I looked to her for a moment, glad I was able to tear my eyes away from Scorpius.

"The head boy is waiting outside. He'll be the one to show you to your dormitory and classed for today. You are dismissed," She gave me a rather confused smile, before waving me away. I practically darted from the room, glad to be free from Scorpius's gaze.

* * *

"Oof!" As I hurriedly escaped the headmistress's office I met a solid force, one that sent me flying to the cold stone floor. Thankfully, I only landed on my bum, though the incident was still embarrassing all the same. I felt my cheeks flush a bright red as my eyes slowly wandered upward to meet the poor soul I ran face first in to.

"Hey there little lady, you may want to watch where you are going," Perfectly straight teeth. Bright blue eyes. Sandy brown, curly hair. I blinked for a few moments, attempting to take in the sight of the bloke in front of me. He kept smiling an infectious smile that made me blush to the tips of my ears, I realized my gaping at him only made the situation worse. I smiled dumbly as I moved to lift myself off the floor, only to have him offer his assistance with his hand.

"Er—uh—thanks," I managed to mutter dumbly, giving him a faint smile as I hid behind my hair. I heard the bloke laugh good naturedly, obvious thinking I was quite a piece of work. I couldn't help but crack a grin.

"Not a problem, really. I was just waiting for someone, you see. I'll also make a mental note not to hide behind corners, girls tend to run into you if you do," He winked and I knew he only meant to make a joke of the situation, though I felt the bright red creeping back to my cheeks. "I'm Gavin Johnson," Once again, I saw a hand extend my way that I should have probably noticed earlier. I took it, and shook it gingerly.

"Rose Weasley," I replied, smiling slightly as I straightened up, hoping the conversation would move away from my humiliating fall.

"Pleasure to meet you Rose, may I ask what time it is? Like I said, I'm waiting for someone and she seems to be running late," Gavin seemed a little frustrated at that, I had noticed he kept looking behind me as he spoke as though this mysterious person would appear. I glanced down to my wrist, my brows furrowing with the realization that I hadn't changed the time since I had arrived.

"What exactly is the timezone difference between here and the UK? My watch reads 8 o'clock sharp," I looked up to Gavin and he was smiling brightly.

"So _you_ are the exchange student—" _thump_. He had raised his hand to smack his forehead, rather forcefully by the sounds of things. "No shit Sherlock, she's got a British accent. Merlin, I'm a moron," I suppressed a laugh, unsure if Gavin was speaking to me or himself. He continued muttering something to himself, and although it was low I could have sworn I had heard a few fucks and shits. I cleared my throat.

"Are you sure you're the head boy? Aren't they supposed to be intelligent?" I made sure my tone was light, I had just met the bloke and he'd hopefully be my first mate at this new school. I didn't want to screw things up too much just yet. I smiled wide for good measure, my eyes crinkling. Thankfully—he laughed.

"Intelligent, yes. Observant, not so much," I liked this guy, and while yes, we had just met, base on the way he displayed himself it seemed as though we would get along just fine. He was no Albus or—Well, he was no Albus, but he'd do just fine in this strange new place. "So Rose Weasley, I should tell you a bit about how we function around here."

"That would be helpful, yes," I winked. Blech, I should never wink again. My timing was probably retched and it probably looked like I had something in my eye. I gave a weak laugh in an attempt to shake that off.

"Melten had placed you into my house, Canis, so we have more classes together. Our dormitories are on the east side of the school, on the third floor. I show it to you later, it's a little tricky to spot—"

"Canis? Where did that come from?" I felt bad for cutting him off, though the origin of the house name was eating at me through the rest of his speech, despite how little time I had let him go for. He gave me a peculiar look for a moment until his face broke into a small smile.

"Canis, the constellation. All of our houses are named after constellations. Canis, Corvus, Aquila, Libra, Lupus, and Serpens, six houses total. Not as flashy as-?"

"Gryffindor," I smiled slightly.

"Merlin's beard, Gryffindor? You ask me where Canis came from when your school has a house called Gryffindor?" I was laughing; to an outsider the houses did have to sound rather peculiar.

"The houses were named after their founders. Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin, and Godric Gryffindor," I had never thought before, who in their right mind would name their children that?

"Well Rose, you've got us beat in peculiar houses!"

"That reminds me, I've already been sorted?"

"Sorted? We are randomly placed. Houses are only to make scheduling easier and dorm assignments. And you were placed in Canis so I could show you around!" Gavin smiled brightly at this. He then began to wave me to begin walking with him. "As nice as this chat has been, we're going to multitask. We are actually a bit behind schedule,"

I nodded dumbly, still trying to wrap my head around the fact that they weren't sorted. Where was the magic in that? I remember the most nerve wrecking and yet single handedly the most amazing experience of my life was my sorting. Shortly following that was the letter I received from my father a few short days later congratulating me. He charmed the letter so it was read to me in his voice. I opened it in the great hall in the morning to hear his booming voice shout: "Rosie, congratulations! All the winners are placed in Gryffindor!" It was as loud as a howler (I know that because James got them all the time) and yet it was a million times better, although my father was shouting it was because he couldn't contain his excitement. His oldest child was carrying on the Gryffindor legacy. I still keep the letter in a lockbox stowed away safely under my bed.

I hadn't really paid attention to where we were going, nor did I pay attention to what Gavin had been chattering on about these past few minutes. I do believe I had caught something or other about Canis, so I was mentally praying he was just describing the history of the house. It wasn't that important, really, therefore it isn't crucial for me to pay attention. However, we stopped abruptly at the end of a hallway that met a hallway running perpendicular. Gavin began strolling toward the wall, looking for something among the panels of wood.

"Every time the cover the damn thing up," I do believe it wasn't meant for my ears considering Gavin was muttering low underneath his breath, and when I chuckled behind him he blushed a light pink. Why couldn't I blush like that? No, instead I looked beet red. Still, he laughed sheepishly.

"Melten told me Hogwarts uses passwords to gain entrance to their common rooms?" I nodded, and Gavin continued. "We haven't got anything like that, technically anyone could gain entrance to our dorms, it's just a matter of _finding it_," He hissed the end of his sentence, obviously aggravated with his futile search for the entrance of the common room.

"I could help-? If I knew what we were looking for…" I took a step toward the wall, looking for Merlin knew what.

"It's the constellation, Canis Major I mean. It'll always be on this wall somewhere, you've just got to know where to look. Ah-ha!" He suddenly cried, pulling back a useless tapestry draped near the window and the wall to which we were looking, before Gavin allowed us to gain entrance, he felt the need to explain the window.

"We like to keep the commons at least somewhat hidden from the rest of the student population," He smiled again, something that I noticed almost always graced his features, and motioned for me to step closer to him. I obliged, and followed his finger up the wall to a small engraving near the top corner of the window. It looked like the constellations drawn in books, the stars charmed to glow dimly and yet twinkle all the same. Faint lines were drawn between the yellow orbs to indicate the shaper of the constellation, and more lines were drawn around it to indicate the shape. In this case it was a dog. Gavin touched the brightest star of the bunch, claiming it was called "Sirius". I smiled faintly, remembering the stories told by Uncle Harry about his father and his friends.

"Now just step back a minute—" I did as I was told, watching as the wall outlined a door that swung upon within moments. Gavin stepped through, pausing and offering me a hand. I took it, allowing him to assist me into the common room.

"Technically the constellation only lights up when a house member approaches, but if anyone touches the right spot the door will swing open. It doesn't do well for privacy, but it isn't like we have got anything to hide," Gavin chattered on as we stepped through the door, and I was only barely listening, thinking back to the events that had passed since I had arrived here at Salem. Time had gone far too quickly and I was beginning to feel overwhelmed, being in this strange place with only one acquaintance and an old friend I was hoping to avoid at every turn. Hopefully I would manage to make friends; usually my personality prevented me from being too open with anyone I had recently met. I had only really asked questions, but that came with my natural thirst for knowledge and curiosity. Gavin had done most of the talking. And back at Hogwarts I had the advantage of everyone knowing my name in first year, making most more inclined to strike up a conversation me. Here in Salem, the golden trio was almost just a story.

In my thinking, my foot caught on one of the rugs, causing me to stumble forward. Strong hands grasped onto my forearms, preventing me from crashing to the ground. The near accident pulled me from my thoughts and prompted me to look around.

The room reminded me a lot of the Gryffindor commons, not as much from the general look really, but in the warmth radiating from the choices in décor. They had a large fire place centrally located in the room with the grey stone chimney running up through the ceiling. The walls were still lined with redwood panels and in some places the tacky wallpaper was present, although the dark greens and reds resonated comfort and warmth. Leather chairs and couches were tastefully scattered throughout the room, most surrounding the fire while others were placed near tables with games such as wizarding chest, checkers, and exploding snap. Bookshelves were placed between two separate doorways, lined with books dedicated to helping students with their studies. Large windows were also placed on the back wall, letting in lots of natural light. In my peripheral vision I saw Gavin watching me, allowing me to take it in.

"I know it isn't Hogwarts, but we do pretty well, no?" He was smiling lightly, and I noticed his hands were still placed lightly on my arms. I felt the heat creeping up onto my cheeks and I stepped forward, intent on escaping his grasp. When he felt me move his hands darted away, realizing the close content. He then cleared his throat rather loudly and awkwardly, and I swore I heard him shuffling his feet behind me.

"It's perfect, really," I heard myself mumble, stepping forward again and collapsing onto the nearest sofa. They felt newer than the chairs in Hogwarts, which had been beaten down due to years of abuse by the students. She smiled contentedly, snuggling farther into the comfortable leather.

"I'm glad you like it," I swear you could hear this guy smile, his happiness leaked into everything he said. Although my eyes were closed I heard him walking, seemingly back toward the door. "The girls dormitories are the door on the left, if you'd like to go prepare for class," he paused momentarily, I had then sat up to look toward the door he spoke of, "I'm sure you heard we have a second exchange student coming? He's in our house as well, and I'm actually running late to welcome him, thanks to you,"

Was he, flirting with me? His voice was lightly laced with sarcasm and yet a playful airiness, and when I turned to face Gavin's bright blue eyes they were narrowed in on me. My signature rose color crept back up my neck and onto my cheeks. However it was oddly, flattering. And then his words dawned upon me, _the second exchange student_.

"Classes start in about an hour, feel free to go change. I should be back in time with—Scorpion I think his name is—to take you two to the cafeteria for breakfast."

"It's Scorpius," I heard myself correcting him, and a gut wrenching feeling became present in my stomach. I frowned, though I don't think Gavin noticed.

"Great! You obviously know him then! Your stuff is in your dorm through that door," he indicated again the girls' rooms, "and your room will be labeled with your name. I'll see you soon with Scorpius then!" Gavin exited before I had the chance to mutter another word. Without thinking, my legs led me to the girls' dorms and onto the bed labeled _Rose Weasley_.

* * *

I had been waiting back on one of the couches in the commons for almost ten minutes now, getting dressed faster than the norm. My foul mood had prevented me from striking up conversation with my new roommates, who were all up and milling about the room when I had arrived. One girl had introduced herself and I sadly have already forgotten her name, though at the time I had nodded mutely and gone about getting ready. The whole reason for coming to this school was to escape _him _and now he was going to be with me all the time. I noticed a lot of the students passing me whispered amongst themselves, noting the stranger glumly sulking in their commons. I waved them away, not in the mood for their questions.

"—we actually do have a chaser position open on the team! I'm a beater, though unfortunately not the captain. That's our roommate, Colin, and I'm sure he'll be glad to know we've got a Quidditch hopeful!" My head perked back up as I heard Gavin's voice, my eyes traveled over to the open doorway through which he was stepping through. He was chatting animatedly like usual, glancing behind him as he spoke. When both feet were planted firmly in the common room, he turned his attention toward scanning for no doubt me. I gave a small wave, and his face broke into a signature smile.

"Good thing you've got your robes on, I'll walk you guys to breakfast," He spoke behind him again and I knew who he was speaking to, which gave me another sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I, however, forced myself to my feet, walking slowly to the head boy and the figure looming behind him.

I realized I hadn't seen Scorpius all summer, successfully avoiding him when he visited Al. That and I never really got a good look at him in the headmistress's room, tactfully avoiding his gaze before I was able to escape. Looking at him now, however, all my feelings of regret and rejection came and drowned me. He hadn't changed much, thankfully, although that was to be expected, he was long since done with puberty. His hair was still kept tight and slicked back, the signature Malfoy platinum blonde. And his eyes were still that beautiful, intimidating silvery-grey, flecked with light blue around the iris. He was much taller than Gavin, I noticed, although Scorpius was always much taller than everybody. One striking difference, however, was how _thin_ he had become. My best mate who had always been so toned and fit for Quidditch looked rather ghastly, boney and lanky with dark shadows tainting his milky flesh. I gave him a sad smile, and he returned a rather forced one.

"Rose told me you two know each other," Gavin interrupted our silent exchange, drawing both pairs of eyes toward him. He seemed slightly oblivious to the awkwardness radiating in the air.

"We—"

"Yes," Scorpius cut me off rather curtly, and I was rather peeved about it, unaware if he had done it intentionally or not. He now kept his gaze tactfully away from my own, staring off into space to his left as I stood on his right. My brows furrowed in frustration. _I _was the one who was supposed to be curt and rude to _him_. _He _was the one who had hurt _me_ at the end of last term, so how dare he give _me_ the cold shoulder. I glowered, my arms crossing across my chest. Gavin cleared his throat, becoming aware of the animosity.

"Well, it seems as though this is going to be a great year, huh?"

* * *

**I liked the first chapter a lot more, but I had to kind of set things up. It gets better, I promise! Lots more Scorpius and Rose interaction, for sure. And Gavin is obviously going to be a rather important character. And thankfully, many more people to come! Please review, it would make me feel fantastic! And as always, thank you for reading! **


	3. Ursa

**Finally an update! I'd like to apologize for that. I haven't really got an excuse either. I've just been rather lazy. For those of you who are also reading my James/OC fic Scars, it will be updated soon, I've got the next chapter about halfway finished. I've been even worse about that one. Oh, and be forewarned, language ahead! If you don't like cursing, turn away now! It's only one f bomb, so I'm not going to bump the rating up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy! **

* * *

A week has passed since my first day at Salem, and I have to say, it has been the most awkward, get wrenching, energy draining week of my life. Classes were killer, though that was to be expected considering I was taking a full schedule of N.E.W.T level courses. Not only that, but Scorpius had made quite the habit of avoiding me. Although we often exchanged pleasantries when forced into a social setting, he tactfully avoided me when he could. We never sat at meals together, something we had done since shortly after the start of first year. We've found our own circle of friends within our house. Which reminds me, I have actually managed to make friends. Gavin and I have become closer this week, which has been a relief. He still smiles, a lot, although I've grown used to it, and it's a nice changed from Scorpius's cold politeness. He's told me he hails from Maine, although he has always dreamt of living farther south.

Gavin has also introduced me to his good friend, Niles Davis, a thick set, toweringly tall boy in our grade. He's got a peculiar sense of humor, and reminds me a lot of my cousin Fred Weasley. We've also become quite close. I actually got reacquainted with my roommates, blaming my obliviousness during our first encounter on the overwhelming sensation that came with the school. They all bought it, eager to meet me. I first spoke with Brielle St. Claire, a rather snobby girl with an aristocratic demeanor. She honestly reminds me of a Persian cat, she's got a squashed face and yet she still holds herself with regality. She's also a little plump. Needless to say, I don't think we will be close, although she seems rather nice, she noted verbally that my "untamed hair was homely and needed treatment". I promptly ignored her after that, pulling the locks from their up-do. She sneered. Brat.

Next came Jillian Abel, a petite girl, smaller than myself, with dirty-blonde hair and chocolate eyes. She was also pleasant, although she seemed to closely follow everything Brielle did and said. I figured we'd get along just fine, doubting we'd ever grow close. Finally came a girl named June Magpipe, someone who was just as enthusiastic about Quidditch as I was while lacking the necessary skill. I discovered this when I mentioned her surname was an English Quidditch team I despised, and she divulged that her uncle ran it and she despised _him_, so the feeling was mutual. June then shared that she was a triplet, and her parents had named her sister and brother July and August. I scrunched up my nose at this and she merely laughed, saying her youngest sister was name Sally.

So on this fine morning I found myself strolling toward the dining area for breakfast, formally known as the cafeteria. June was already gone from our dormitories when I awoke this morning, so I assumed she was already eating with Gavin and Niles. I entered the large room, my eyes already scanning for my new group of friends. The cafeteria resembled the great hall in no way, buffet styled food was lined around the walls and tables were scattered around the center of the room. We weren't split up into house tables, instead, students were free to eat with whom ever they pleased. It wasn't as cavernous as the great hall either, and I have grown to miss the enchanted ceiling. The place still felt magically, however, with the enchanted trays that floated around, fetching students their seconds at their request.

A few tables over I spotted June waving toward me happily, while Gavin and Niles chatted away. A smiled back, though as I did, her smile dropped, and she looked into the empty space behind me. I frowned, giving her a bemused look.

"Rose, can we talk?" Oh, Merlin. I turned toward the figure behind me, my eyes immediately identifying him by his platinum locks of hair. I forced a peculiar smile although Scorpius just started at me blankly, his voice unreadable.

"Of course," I responded numbly, nodding my head in affirmation. He himself nodded curtly, turning on his heel toward the hallway, expecting me to follow. I obliged to his non-verbal request, shooting a fleeting glance toward my small group of friends as they watched my retreating figure. Not looking where I was going, I managed to bump into Scorpius when he stopped abruptly. We both muttered a quick apology, Scorpius's brows furrowing and his jaw clenching as he looked at me.

I was honestly praying to Merlin that we were going to be friends again. I _missed_ him; I missed his laughing, his genuine politeness, his crude, sarcastic humor. I missed our study sessions and our exchanging of notes, our Quidditch debates and our late nights at the burrow. Looking at his tense expression my heart nearly broke in two, my very core longing to be on good terms with Scorpius once again. I frowned, mentally scolding myself for my poor decision months ago. _I_ was the cause of this rift in this relationship, not only did I come forth with news that could potential ruin our friendship, (which it did, mind you) I ignored him for months in shame. Whenever he visited Albus over summer holiday I holed up in my room, coming up with some lame ailment to avoid awkward encounters. And now Scorpius stood in front of me as though all those years of friendship never existed.

My lips curved into a frown as I watched my old mate carefully. He cleared his throat.

"You shouldn't harass Albus anymore—" Oh, that was what this was about. A few days ago I sent my lovely cousin a howler, hounding him from not disclosing to me that Scorpius was also going to attend Salem. That brat knew ever I told him why I was doing this program, and he didn't even bother to tell me that my problem was going to be following me to the United States. "—he was only being a good friend to me. I told him not to tell you,"

Wait. Wait a second.

"Did you know I was coming here to Salem?"

He looked a little surprised such a thought had occurred to me. Why else would he not want Al to know? Unless his intentions were similar to my own, and he was attempting to avoid another school year with me at Hogwarts. My heart sunk at such a thought.

"Rose—"

"Nevermind, forget I said it. I understand. I suppose I'll go mail Al an apology for him being a prat," I turned to leave.

"Wait, Rose, I interrupted your breakfast, you should eat,"

"I wasn't hungry anyway, I'll see you around Scorpius," His name tasted strangely bitter on my tongue, more than likely because I was a tad shaken up at the realization that my best mate was going to avoid me for a year. Yes, I was being hypocritical, but really. _He _was the one to cause me turmoil; he was the one who broke _my _heart. So sue me for causing him minor discomfort in my bold declaration.

"Rose, wait-!"

Ugh, I was already turning into an emotional wreck. Curse this bloke and the effect he has. I was already irritated by how much turmoil he was managing to cause for me. Throw on top of that the anger for his action and the complete and total rejection that was still lingering behind from months ago. Tears were brimming up along my eyelid and were threatening to fall, although I refused to display such emotion. I was strong. Swallowing my emotions, I turned on my heel, facing Scorpius with what I could assume was a wild glint in my eye.

His hands were shoved deep into his pockets, a habit I had noticed years ago, one he reserved for when he was swallowing his pride. He could barely meet my eyes, and I watched his Adam's apple bob as he swallowed.

"I know this sounds like rubbish, especially because you've been ignoring me—"

Oh, hey now. I was furious at this statement, I swear I could feel the steam radiating off my face. My cheeks were hot and no doubt red, unfortunately a trait I inherited from my father. I cut Scorpius off abruptly.

"I am _not _going to stand here and listen to you insult me, Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy." My voice was venom, and Scorpius didn't look too pleased that I had interrupted him. "_You _have also avoided _me_. The hostilities were mutual."

"I was going to suggest we put it aside us—"

"How tactless can you be? You had the audacity to blame this on _me, _and now you want us to _put it aside us_," Unfortunately, I had also inherited the infamous Weasley temper, and now my voice was rising to an unnatural level. I'm sure I sound like a shrew when I'm irked, although I'm glad I've never really been able to hear it myself. Any previous notions that we would return to being mates had flown out the window at this point, Scorpius also growing rather defensive.

Through the open doors I could see my new mates watching unabashedly, only Gavin looking as though he was preparing to intervene. If anything, the lack of support from my mates fueled my anger even more.

"If you stepped back for one second, you would see that this is your fault!" Scorpius's voice was rising, something that rarely ever happened. He was never temperamental like we Weasleys. Believe it or not, but he was usually quite tactful in his arguments, avoiding biting and demeaning insults. He was defensive, yes, highly defensive; he had once blamed that attribute on the years of abuse his family name had received. However, he usually spoke in a low deadly tone, and unfortunately for me, he was using it now. I honestly envied his level-headedness; Merlin only knew what was going to come flying out of my mouth.

"My fault? _My fault? _If anything go blame it on my ruddy cousin!" Only we knew the turn this argument was taking, and honestly, I really didn't want it to travel in the direction it was bound for.

"Merlin Rose, own up for your own actions for once in your pitiful life. Believe it or not, your family doesn't dictate your every action. So stop blaming them,"

Did I really blame my family that often? I thought I was rather justified in blaming Al, he had led me to believe—No, best not think of that now. Instead, my mind focused on the tears threatening to fall. My vision was greatly blurred now, and I could scarcely make out Scorpius's features. I believe he realized the impact of his words, and his face was softening ever to slightly.

"Rose—"

Thankfully, and outsider had finally decided to intervene, and I felt an arm reach around my back to my shoulder, pulling me in for a small hug.

"Is there a problem?" I couldn't decide whether I was mad or greatly relieved that Gavin had stepped in. A tear had finally leaked, and I felt it leave a damp path until it dripped off my chin. I shut my eyes tight, attempting to block any other stragglers. It wasn't working. I leaned into his embrace.

"Fuck off, Johnson, this doesn't concern you. Rose, please—" I was appalled at how brash Scorpius was being. I had never heard him be this rude.

"I do believe Rose is my _friend_, so then yes, it does concern me,"

I finally managed to muster up some courage. I pushed myself off Gavin slightly, my eyes opening and landing on Scorpius. Before I could speak my mind, Scorpius retaliated.

"Rose would never be mates with a git such as yourself,"

"Scorpius!" He flinched, finally realizing how brash he had become. However, it was too late. My eyes were narrowed dangerously, my eyes narrow slits. If looks could kill, I'd bet twenty galleons Scorpius would be hanging from the rafters.

"If anything, my tastes in mates has improved greatly, considering I _u_sed to be mates with _you_," I could tell that really hit home. His eyes darkened and his brows furrowed, one hand finding its way into the pocket of his trousers while the other ran haphazardly through his hair. His lips were curved in a tight frown, and once again, his eyes refused to meet my own.

"Rose, you can't possibly mean—"

"Fuck off, Malfoy,"

I hadn't used his surname since first year, nor have I ever used it with such a vulgar word. I flinched slightly at my own audacity, although my logic told me he deserved it. However, my adrenaline was beginning to simmer down, and there was no way in hell I was going to break in front of Scorpius. Before he could mutter another word I grabbed Gavin's wrist, who had been watching with his mouth agape, and pulled him away toward our first lesson. We still had quite some time before our class began, being Charms, and so we paused briefly before the arrival into the classroom. Gavin was still looking slightly frazzled.

"Quite the sailor's mouth, no?" He gave me a small smile, no doubt trying to lighten the mood. My mouth subconsciously twitched in retaliation before it broke into a small smile. His own smile widened at the sight of my own. I had to compliment his impeccable ability to turn my mind away from the tiff Scorpius and I had just taken part in.

"I'd never use that kind of language around my mum. Then again, I never really use it in the first place, so that usually isn't a problem," I chuckled softly and Gavin did the same, watching me out of the corner of his eye. It was quite peculiar, really, the looks he was giving me, however, I really didn't give it much thought.

"My mom used Scourgify once when I was seven and picked up a few choice words from my older brothers," He shuddered at the memory. I laughed at this, trying to visualize my own mother using Scourgify in Hugo or my own mouths. I could only imagine it tasted absolutely wretched. My nose scrunched up at the thought, and I added a rather vocal gag that had Gavin laughing with me. "It really was terrible; thank Merlin I never had to repeat it,"

"Hey, Gavin?" The laughter had died down and we were just watching each other.

"Yea, Rose?" He watched me carefully, obviously unsure of what I was going to say.

"I'd just like to say thanks for back there, really," I gave a small smile, hopefully emphasizing my gratitude. He smiled back rather genuinely.

"Hey, that's what friends are for, am I right?" Gavin pulled me in for a small hug, which surprised me, so I naturally let out a small squeak. Gavin no doubt heard, and as my face was pressed up against his chest, (like most blokes, he was much taller than I was) I felt his chest rumble with the low chuckles. My lips stretched into a wider smile—if that were even possible. In all honesty, Scorpius had near vanished from my thoughts, and I was relishing the new friendship between Gavin and myself.

To be completely honest, he was a superb bloke, and we had grown quite close in the week that has passed. I can also say that I feel closest to him than the other members of our group. Albus always did say I got along better with blokes. That being said, despite how rather, erm, _fit _he was, I was determined he and I remain _just_. I wasn't going to go fancy another one of my guy friends—who wasn't related—just to have it blow up dramatically in my face again. So, quite reluctantly, mind you, I pried myself from Gavin's grip, a smile on my face.

"Rose, if you don't mind my asking, what did happen between you and Scorpius?"

I was kind of hoping he wouldn't ask that question, it was a question I have been asking myself all summer. I do suppose it happened shortly after I came to terms with my emotions.

* * *

"_Rosie, Rosie wait up!" I swiveled my head back, to see my cousin Albus weaving his way through the masses gathered in front of the great hall. My feet came to a halt to allow him to catch up, and by the time he was at my side he was panting heavily._

"_Ro—Rose… You know—_pant—_how you fancy Scor—"_

"Al! Do you want the entire population of Hogwarts to hear!" Merlin only knew how news traveled around the castle. I hastily grabbed his forearm and tugged him to a more secluded hallway. Thankfully, by the time we reached it he had caught his breath.

"_Rose, I was talking to Scorpius earlier about who we fancy—"_

"You told him I fancied him?" I all but screeched, my eyes frantically begging Albus to say it wasn't so.

"_No! No Rose! Who Scorp and I fancy—"_

"Merlin Al! Why didn't you say so?"

"I would have if you would let me finish!" He raised his voice and I shrunk back a little, biting my tongue.

"_Thank you. Anyway, so we were talking about who we fancy, and after I went on about Alice—" his cheeks flushed red at this "—Well, he started on about this bird. And at first it was all things like: 'Oh, she's so smart, and gorgeous' and other rather vague descriptions. Well then he told me she had blue eyes,"_

_He paused as though this had some meaning to me, though my brows just furrowed. Was he insinuating-?_

"_And then he said she had red hair…" Al was beginning to smile, and suddenly it was dawning upon me. Out of all my female cousins, surprisingly only Lily, Molly, and I had red locks. And the two former had brown eyes. On top of that, I didn't really know of any other redheads roaming the castle so that could only mean…_

"Al, you're only pulling my leg, right?" James did something similar when he and Fred discovered I fancied Declan Finnigan back in fifth year. They managed to recruit Scorpius and Albus into tricking me into thinking Declan fancied me back while they threatened to castrate him if he ever spoke to me again. My face was blank now, however, mentally praying my cousin wasn't jesting.

"_Rosie, this is just what he told me. I have thought he's been oddly quiet around you lately. Really Rose, I think he does," Albus was grinning madly, I knew his dream was coming true. He had always had some notion that Scorpius and I were "meant for each other". For the longest time I thought it was just poppycock. _

_One day later and I was waiting for the arrival of my best mate. It was the day before summer vacation, and perhaps the last time I would be able to have a private conversation with Scorpius until the start of next term. No doubt my extended family would pry their noses into my business anytime we talked during vacation._

_I was alerted of his approach by the snapping of a twig, my head acted on a reflex and whipped around. My blue eyes met his grey ones and he smiled warmly, pulling me into a hug._

"_Hey-ho Rosie Posie, what's up?" My initial answer was muffled by his shirt, and I felt him laugh, that deep, genuine laugh as he pulled me from his grasp, his hands resting on my shoulders. "What was that Rosie?"_

He always called me Rosie; I rarely remember an occasion when he just called me Rose. It was secretly my guilty pleasure, I usually never allowed anyone to create a variation of my name. However, now Al frequently uses it, he started back when I hadn't come to term with my feelings for Scorpius. Therefore I wasn't able to explain to him at the time why I only enjoyed it when Scorpius called me Rosie.

"_Not much," I finally replied jovially, my thoughts concluding. "Do you mind talking?"_

_He gave me a peculiar look, however beckoned for me to take a seat beside him underneath the nearest tree. I obediently followed, positioning myself so I was able to face him. No chickening out now._

"_I really don't know how to put this lightly," I began, swallowing hard as my mind scrambled to create a coherent English sentence. I was failing miserably, my nerves beginning to get the best of me. "Well… I—you see Scorpius…"_

"Merlin Rosie, I haven't seen you this tongue tied since that first time I approached you in first year!" I smiled at the memory, although the smile quickly faded. I needed to concentrate.

"_Scorp, ?" My speech was slurred and I topped off the jumble with a tone that made it sound like a question. I blushed furiously, burying my face in my hands._

_"I'm sorry Rosie, I didn't quite get that, can you repeat it please?" Ugh, must he always be so composed and polite? I moved my hands from my face to speak again._

"_Scorpius, I kind of fancy you?" The scarlet crept from my cheeks to the tip of my ears, the heat following it. He, however, just stared at me blankly, his mouth agape. _

_It was nerve-wracking, really, he silence was worst then anything he could have said. Tears started forming in my eyes as he looked away for a second, his eyes still wide with surprise. I began to stand, steadying myself against the tree as my vision blurred. I nodded numbly._

"_Oh." I managed to say at first, as I took two steps backwards, distancing myself from the catastrophe that was unraveling. For a second his eyes flashed with almost a sense of recognition. _

"_I understand then, Scorpius. I'm sorry for dumping that on you. I should've kept it to myself," I forced a weak smile; though the tears, contradicted it as I felt them tumble over my eyelids._

"_Rose-!" I honestly couldn't bring myself to hear the words that were inevitable and so like the coward I was, I turned on my heel and ran._

* * *

I had ignored Scorpius that entire summer too, successfully avoiding both him and Al whenever they came around my house. Whenever we gathered at the burrow, Uncle George snuck me some rather suggestive items from his store, although they allowed me to feign sick, and in turn my parents allowed me to stay home. Therefore, whenever I received a letter from Salem requesting me for their exchange program I jumped right on board, despite protests from my family. McGonagall even protested, although she told me I were to be Head Girl. Despite my dream, I was a coward, decided to run away rather than face my fears.

Funny how that turned out.

"Maybe another time, Gavin. It's really a rather long story," I finally answered, motioning for him to follow me into Charms as class was to begin soon.

"I understand. Hey, listen, Rose," I turned with my eyebrows raised, indicating I was listening.

"Me and the others were thinking of a nickname for you. We've all got our own of sorts,"

Like I said, I wasn't a huge nickname, but what better way to try and forget the only one I've ever had?

"That sounds like fun," I forced out, faking what I thought would be a rather genuine smile. Gavin seemed to buy it, he smiled back brightly.

"Flower!"

He said it as though it was the best thing since sliced bread. I had to say, they lacked creative license. However, I'd like to hear what they came up with for everyone else.

* * *

**This is my longest chapter ever! Not by much, though, considering no matter how hard I try I always managed to hit right around the same area. Ha, anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. I quite like it myself, for once. Anyway, please review! I love reading everyone's comments!**


End file.
